My Girl
by Daryaak
Summary: Draco le dedica una canción a Hermione en un Show de talentos... Totalmente romátntico y muy lindo... [Traducción]


**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...**

**Bueno... esta historia no es mía, es de Yami Apprentice, un chica simpática que proviene de USA, quien me respondió, al yo preguntarle si podía traducir su historia, que sí, así que no crean que lo hice contra su concentimiento, ella me dejó, y espero que les gusté esta historia tanto como me gustó a mí.**

**Es un song-fic con una canción de la cual no sé el nombre (lo siento mucho, pero al grupo no lo cacho) pero el grupo de llama _"The Temptations"_...**

**¡Espero que les guste este fic (traducido ) y lo dusfruten!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**My Girl**_

_By_

_Yami Apprentice_

Era el día de talento en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y todo estaba normal, a no ser que ustedes quieran contar a Hermione Granger que buscaba a su pololo, Draco Malfoy, normal. Hermione ha estado buscando a su pololo, por lo menos, una hora y el único lugar en el que no había buscado era el Gran Comedor.

**--- En el Gran Comedor/Detrás de Escena ---**

"Bien Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise¿están listos?" preguntó Draco a pesar que estaba muy nervioso interiormente.

"Estamos listos, Draco" respondió Blaise "¿Estás bien, compañero?"

"No lo sé, Blaise, de verdad que no lo sé" respondió Draco.

**--- Afuera, en el escenario ---**

"Bienvenido, Hogwarts, al primer show de talento" dijo Dumbledore alegremente "Para empezar nuestro show vamos a tener un grupo de chicos llamados _"The Junior Temptations"_. Salgan, chicos.

Detrás del escenario salieron Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy.

'_Así que ahí fue donde Draco estuvo toda la mañana'_ pensó Hermione.

"Tenemos a Draco Malfoy como vocalista, a Blaise Zabinni como tenor, Vincent Crabbe como bajo y Gregory Goyle como barítono. Ellos cantarán una canción de un antiguo grupo muggle llamado _"The Temptations"_. Espero que les guste la canción.

Draco dio unos pasos y habló, "Esto es para una chica muy especial. Quiero que sepa que la quiero mucho" y empezó a cantar:

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

Luego Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle se unieron a él; Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione.

_I guess you'd say  
what can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

Hermione no tenía idea que Draco podía cantar, lo miraba fijamente como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Estaba en shock. _'Cómo es posible que Draco cante así'_ pensó. Luego salió de su ensoñación y escuchó la canción.

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
__what can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

Para Hermione la canción sonaba como poseía pura. Ella seguía en shock por cómo cantaba de bien Draco _(N/A Auténtica (ósea no yo): "Digamos que ella sabía que Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle podían cantar¿si?")_, ella sólo podía seguir escuchando la voz de Draco.

_Hey__, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Ooooh._

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
what can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

'_Ella se ve como si le gustara la canción después de todo'_ pensó Draco. Después de ese pensamiento sonrió sinceramente, eso era lo que él quería ver exactamente en la cara de Hermione, si ella lo sabía o no.

Cuando el cuarteto terminó la canción la canción, todos los que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor se pararon y aplaudieron entusiasmadamente, todos excepto Hermione: ella se paró y corrió hacia Draco. Cuando finalmente llegó al escenario, ella y Draco se besaron. Cuando todos vieron a Draco y Hermione besándose, aplaudieron más fuerte.

Todos estaban sorprendidos que la Princesa de Gryffindor y el Príncipe Frío de Slytherin hallan encontrado a su compañero juntos. Las únicas personas que no estaban sorprendidas eras Crabbe, Goyle y Zabinni. Ellos lo sabían desde hacía cuatro años y aceptaron que a Draco le gustaba Hermione.

Después del show de talento, Draco le cantaba algunas canciones de amor a Hermione. Si incluso en su día de bodas le canto_:"Have I Told You Lately That I Love You"_ de _Richard Marx_.

Y luego de ese día, diez años después del show de talentos, Draco le seguía cantando canciones de amor a Hermione cada vez que podía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden reviews para decirle a mi querida autora que me dejó traducir este fic el gran éxito que tuvo aquí, entre nostros, gente que habla español... (o castellano, venezolano, mexicano, peruano, argenitno, entre otros... )**

**¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews! (si dejan, claro... )**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
